monde éternels
by sasunarusasu500
Summary: suite à un mauvais jutsu naruto, sasuke et sakura se retrouve propulsé dans des mondes parallèles
1. prologue

**Monde éternels **

**Prologue **

Une fois de plus l'équipe de naruto était confronté aux duo sasuke et ororchimaru. Kakashi partit afin d'éloigner ororchimaru. Naruto et sakura tentèrent de raisonner sasuke et de le faire revenir au village, mais ce dernier ne les écoutait pas et « répondait » par des techniques de plus de plus meurtrières. Naruto voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il fit un nouveaux jutsu que son mentor venait de lui montrait, il servait à paralyser l'adversaire. Pendant ce temps sakura faisait diversion profitant de l'effet de surprise grâce à un genjutsu naruto réussit à toucher son ami au ventre. C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent évanouie.


	2. rencontre du 3 type

**Monde éternels **

Sakura fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut rassurée en reconnaissant la foret de Konoha mais le fut moins en entendant des voix, LEURS voix. Elle se releva bien vite puis après avoir réveillé ses amis, partit dans la direction du bruit. Ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place.

Naruto1: MAIS C'EST QUOI SA ?

Sasuke(calme):nous

Naruto2 : qui êtes vous ?

Sakura 1: nous sommes vous dans une autre dimension

Naruto2: nous dans une autre dimension ? Mais enfin c'est impossible

Naruto1:je suis sur qu'on peut

Sakura1:par exemple en …..en se disant une chose qu'on est les seuls à savoir ? Qu'en dites vous?

Sakura2: excellente idée

Naruto1: JE COMMENCE ^^

Naruto s'avança et souffla dans l'oreille de son double dont le sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression peiné. Sasuke s'avança à son tour et murmura son secret à son hôte qui hocha la tète puis le prit dans ses bras. Sakura elle se contenta d'avancer de quelques pas puis annonça d'une voix forte la véritable raison de son « amour » envers Sasuke, son double mort de rire acquiesça sous les regards abasourdis de ses coéquipiers et de leur doubles. Ces derniers leur proposèrent de reprendre la route pour leur village et de les mener à leur chef.

Naruto1: c'est toujours tsunade baa-cha votre hokage ?

Sakura2: hokage? Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Si c'est une sorte de chef c'est non bien sur que non!

naruto2:comment pourrions nous confiez nos vie à une femme qui a deserté il y a des années ?

-sakura:hum! Et qui est votre chef?

Sakura2:le grand le formidable orochimaru -sama

Team 7: OROCHIMARU ?

naruto2:bien sur qui d'autre ?

sasuke2:je sais pas moi quelqu'un qui ne ferais pas d'expérience sur les humains par exemple ?

Sakura2:c'est pour faire avancer la recherche

sasuke2:oui la drogue c'est pour quoi ?

Naruto2:il ne nous drogue pas

naruto1:a peine mais bon moi je suis Sasuke. Vous ?

Sakura1:nous aussi elle seule saura nous dire ce qui se passe.

Sasuke1: je vais avec sakura et Naruto

Naruto1: QUOI ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke1: je veut devenir plus fort et quel meilleurs entrainement qu'un combat contre moi-même

Sasuke2 : il a pas tort !

Naruto ah toi c'est pas le moment .

Après ceci Sasuke' lança un bombe fumigène pour dissimuler leur dépars. Plusieurs heures après , ils arrivèrent devant une grotte.

?: quand le chat n'est pas la ….

Sasuke2: les sourd y dansent et comme ils n'entendent pas la musique ils ne sont pas dans le rythme .

?: ah Sasuke tu es de retour

Sasuke 2: nous avons un problème Tsunade -sama

Tsunade: sa fait 3 ans que nous avons-nous un problème

Naruto1: oui mais la c'est pire baa-chan

Tsunade: baa-chan ? Naruto ? Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise d'orochimaru merci mon dieu !

Sakura1: Tsunade -sama relevez la tète s'il vous plait

Tsunade: OH MON DIEU !

Naruto1:on comprend nous aussi sa nous as surpris. ^^

Tsunade: Naruto, Sakura vous n'êtes plus drogués =D

Sasuke2: en fait il viennent d'une autre dimension

Tsunade: tu plaisante ?

Naruto1(blasé):vous l'avez déjà vu plaisanter ?

Tsunade: oh mon dieu !

Sasuke2: deuxième éditions

Naruto1: que peut-on faire pour vous aider ?

Tsunade: il faudrait le soutien des autres pays ninjas mais…

Sakura1: mais?

Tsunade: il n'ose pas attaquer à cause de Naruto

Naruto1: je suis innocent

Sasuke2: ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'il ne veule pas te faire du mal et le reste s'en fout ou est trop loin

Naruto1: je vais aller parler a gaara et a killer bee pour obtenir leur aide.

A SUIVRE …

(oui je sais le titre du chapitre est pourrie mais j'avais envie d'en mettre un sans réfléchir)


	3. a la recherche de nouveaux alliés

Monde éternels

Chapter 3

Après quelques jours de voyage Naruto se retrouva devant les portes de suna, il entra n'écouta les protestations de ses amis et sentit tout a coup un coup sur la nuque, il se retrouva dans une cellule les mains attachés dans le dos, un bandeau sur les yeux l'empêchant de voir ses agresseurs. Mais il n'était pas le réceptacle de kyubi pour rien et reconnu sans mal gaara ses frères et sœur, Sakura et Sasuke ainsi que quelques gardes.

-namikaze- kun tu nous as attaqué pour la dernière fois commença gaara d'une voix froide

-attaqué mais de quoi tu parles gaa-chan je viens juste d'arriver dans ce monde ! Dit Naruto déboussolé

-je pense qu'il parle de ton double. Répondit doctement Sakura après tout il semble avoir le caractère de Sasuke

-pas faux! Admit-il

-de quoi parlez vous ? Cria gaara énerve de se faire ignoré ainsi (il est le kazekage tout de même)

-écoute gaa-chan je sais que sa peut semblez fou mais je ne suis pas Naruto enfin si mais dans un autre monde.

-vous êtes complètement fou. Dois je le tuer kazekage-sama? Demanda un des gardes

-NON attendez kazekage je peut vous jurer que ce qu'il dit est réel

-Sasuke. Il est vrai que j'avais confiance en toi mais comment te croire maintenant ? Demanda le kazekage d'une voix ou pointait une touche de sadisme. Tuez le

Naruto était désespéré comment lui faire comprendre qu'il disait la vérité. Lui-même n'aurais jamais cru une pareille histoire s'il ne la vivait pas. Heureusement le mur vola en éclat et un rire cristallin résonna, déroutant le dirigeant de suna,

-tu nous crois maintenant ? Demanda ironiquement Sakura

-que faites vous ? Demanda le Sasuke originel

-sa se voit pas on va chez le dentiste répondit sèchement son double

-arrête sa-chan c'est pas le moment gaa-chan tu nous libère. Merci dit-il alors que kankuro et temari s'exécutait. Bon vous trois qu'Est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-Konoha a trop changé sa ne me plais pas déclara platement Sasuke en s'avançant

-et donc ? Demanda Naruto sous le regard ébahi de Sakura qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas compris.

-tadaima baka *

-et vous que faites vous là ? Demanda Sakura d'une voix froide fixant leurs « clones »

-nous ? Mais ca me semble logique commença le blond avec un sourire froid et meurtrier

-nous sommes venu vous tuer reprit le double de la rosée une étincelle de folie dans son regard.

Les originaux eux s'échangèrent un regard interloqué, si ils étaient tous la même personne ils devaient avoir la même force alors pourquoi vouloir se battre le combat pourrait durer une éternité. Naruto s'élança tout a coup sur la deuxième représente de la gente féminine tandis que Sakura faisait de même avec le double de son ami.

Après un long combat , gaara en ayant assez d'attendre attaqua avec le sarcophage du désert et blessa sérieusement Naruto bis faisant s'enfuir les deux sbires d'orochimaru.

* je suis rentré crétin

Désolé je sais que c'est chiant quand y'a des mots étranger dans une fic française mais je trouvais que sa faisais mieux (je sais c'est une excuse de m****


	4. organisation et sadisme

Monde éternels

Chapter 3

(désolé mais j'avais déjà écrit le chiffre quand j'ai vu qu'il fallait corriger des trucs mais après se sera bon)

Après cela il fut décider que se soit le kazekage qui expliquerais tout au raikage et son conseil. Bien entendu, il ne crut pas un mot de l'histoire que lui raconta le kazekage mais étant donné qu'il comptait attaqué Konoha dans quelques jour il accepta d'implique son village.

Il partirent donc à la grotte par petit groupe de quatre espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

-bon qu'est qu'un a une idée pour attaquer ? Commença tout de go Tsunade revigorée en voyant tout ceux qui était prêt a risquer leurs vie pour la justice

-ben moi j'ai ben une idée. On pourrait profiter de la ressemblance de Sakura et Naruto pour les kidnapper et tuer orochimaru ?

-non il est trop méfiant de plus Sasuke tu t'es montré devant lui ?

-euh oui pourquoi ?

-car il a du comprendre il est très intelligent. Il ne doit plus laisser sortir Naruto et Sakura et ne dois même plus les laisser s'approcher de lui. De plus si la mission dure dans le temps il se peut que Naruto et Sakura -enfin ceux qui sont dans notre camps se fasse droguer.

-alors on fait quoi ?

-peut être qu'une bonne vieille attaque frontale feras l'affaire? Demanda Naruto

-ne raconte pas n'importe quoi le rabroua sa collège

-non il n'a pas tort sa pourrais marcher. Une stupide attaque frontale pourrais marcher. Il nous imagine bien trop calculateurs et malins pour foncer dans le tas comme cela.

-malgré tout il noud faudrait des secteurs d'attaques pour que l'on ne se rentre pas tous dedans.

-pourquoi ne pas faire ainsi Suna attaque l'ouest, Kumo l'est et nous de Konoha nous attaquerons orochimaru.

-non ! Dit soudainement Naruto faisant sursauter toutes les personnes réunis autour de la carte du village

-non ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela Naruto? Demanda le double de son ami

-simple après cela entraînera des guerres pour que l'on sache qui dirigeras Konoha, non j'ai mieux on va les attaquer comme la dit Tsunade mais au lieu que nous nous attaquions a orochimaru, moi Sasuke (en montrant le nukenin)et Sakura nous allons avec suna et le reste avec Kumo. C'est seulement après que nous nous attaquerons a orochimaru. Explique Sasuke

-et celui qui le tueras dirigeras Konoha termina Sakura a la place du brun plus pour elle -même qu'autre chose

-mais si c'est un de nous trois qui le tuons ? On ne resteras pas toute notre vie dans ce monde. Enfin j'espère commenta le blond

-et bien si c'est l'un de vous trois vous n'avez qu'a désignez quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance. Proposa Tsunade

-pour quand est cette stupide attaque frontale ? Demanda le raikage

-une semaine. Le temps que nos hommes soit suffisamment equipé

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Sasuke(l'original) montait la garde il vit arriver deux silhouettes encapuchonés, d'humeur sadique il décida de s'amuser un peu avec elles. Il atterit devand elles sharingan activé, et se mit en garde étonnement elles le battirent assez facilement, elles entrèrent aussitôt dans la grotte. Mais alors qu'elles allaient entrer elles se figèrent, et sentirent leurs sangs se figer. Devand eux se trouvaient des cœurs, des poumons,des foie,des intestins flottait dans ce qui semblait être du sang avec des yeux vivant tandis qu'a leurs pieds se trainaient des cadavres putréfiés en quete de nourriture.(le pire c'est que quand j'ai écris sa mon prof parlait de bouffe -_- )


	5. futur combat

Monde éternels

Chapter 4

Desolé pour le passage dégoutant à la fin du chapitre précédents j'avais envie de mettre un passage sadique me demander pas pourquoi j'en ai aucune idée

Au bout d'un moment quand il fut sur qu'ils était tétanisé par l'horreur,Sasuke rompit le genjutsu. Et les transporta ligoté à la grotte. Au bout d'une journée de soins les plmus maigre des deux s'éveilla lentement.

-mais ou suis-je ? Naruto ? Je suis chez le rebelles !

-commenr le savez-vous ? Et qui etez vous ? Questionna durement la godaime (si on veut)

-je suis shikamaru nara, accompagné par choji akimichi,nous sommes officiellement venu ici pour exterminer la coalition qui menacent notre village. Dit-il d'un ton aussi coupant que la glace

-euh moi personnellement je suis prêt à vous aider intervient discrètement son ami

-choji tu es prêt a nous trahir ? Demanda shikamaru choqué

-oh s'il te plait shikamaru je n'ai jamais mangé la nourriture d'orochimaru et il n'y a pas d'autres membres du village tu peut arreter !

-et ben tant mieux je commençais à en avoir assez de cette comedie. Déclara l'ananas

-attendez! Intervint le raikage quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-mes parents était en mission quand le 3° c'est fait assassiner et que orochimaru est monté au pouvoir. Je suis donc allez chez choji. Chaque jour orochimaru nous apportait à manger et à boire mais comme ils avaient encore plein de chose dans les frigo les akimichi n'en ont pas touché. Expliqua le brun

-et peu de temps après nous avons commencer à observer des changements de comportements inquiétant chez nos camarades,puis quand nous avons songer à faire un coup d'etat, orochimaru révéla son plan. Il avait mit dans les aliments, une toxine qui permettait de lui ètre completement fidèles,peut importe de quels ordres ils s'agissait. Par peur de mourir on a dut jouer le jeu mais on espérait bien vous rencontrer un jour.

-oui mais pas dans de si horribles conditions dit shikamaru en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

-oh arrete shika, c'est super d'avoir de tels combattant de notre coté. Dit le rouquin un petit sourire tranquille jouant sur ses lèvres.

-liberez les! Bien sur vous ne resterez jamais seul et vous n'aurez accès qu'a un nombre limité de pièces. Mais ditez moi ou sont vos parents ?

-a Konoha. Ils font semblant d'être sous la coupe d'orochimaru pour faire un effet de surprise le jour ou les rebelles attaquerons.

-bien

Une semaine plus tard

Tout les combattants étaient à leurs postes. Ce furent les ninjas de Kumo les moins patient qui se ruèrent les premièrs sur Konoha rapidement suivis par les guerriers de suna. Tout les ninjas s'entretuait tandis que les kage se mirent à la poursuite d'orochimaru qui fuyait.. Quand à Naruto bien qu'extrèmement peiné ne pouvait faire autrement que tué tous ceux qui se présentait à à coup son double fut face à lui. Ne voulant pas le blesser il se contenta d'une technique du harem esperant le destabiliser. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de la lancer qu'un rasengan l'atteignit en plein torce le faisant s'evanoir en fumé que dans son dos Naruto préparait un rasengan géant. Bizarrement bien qu'il le deuxième blond fut gravement bléssé son unique réaction fut de sourire. Soudain un aura démoniaque l'entoura puis rentra dans son corps. Ses veines se gonflèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à exploser dechirant de ce fait son corps et libérant un second kyubi.

-gamin libère moi! Dit une voix impérieuse

-hors de question: réfuta ce dernier

-pourquoi ? Bon sang tu veut perdre ? Ecoute dit-il je ne ferais pas de mal ni à ton corps ni à tes amis si c'est sa qui t'inquiète

-alors pourquoi ? Demanda le blond tout en évitant les queues qui fusait vers lui

-je ne supporte pas qu'on me copie ! Bon sang il n'y peut y avoir qu'un seul kyubi no yoko et se seras moi !

-hum, tu as interet à ce que je ne regrette pas le fait de te faire confiance .


	6. fin du combat

Monde éternels

Chapter 5

(je suis désolée pour le combat je suis pas douée pour sa )

Et c'est sous le regard horrifiés et fascinés de ses compagnons que Naruto se transforma en kyubi. Son double ne semblant attendre que cela poussa un hurlement qui étrangement fit exploser tout les corps de ses alliés puis le corps de ses ennemis faisan apparaître une fumée opaque qui se solidifia faisant apparaitre des centaines voir des millers de demons a queue. Le deuxième kyubi (que nous nommerons kyu-chan pour pouvoir le reconnaitre)donc kyu-chan profitas de l'effet de surprise pour attaquer son original malheureusement pour lui, le roux avait toujours au moins un sens en eveil ce qui lui permit de parer assez facilement son coup de le lui renvoyer avec en pime un coup de queue qui l'aurais surement tué si il n'aurait pas utiliser le model animalier géant de sakura comme bouclier. Quand il fut sur qu'elle était morte il la projeta sur son clone mais fut bloqué par « le tombeau du desert » .

Pendant ce temps dans la foret Tsunade et orochimaru se tout à coup orochimaru ria d'un air fou.

-qu'Est-ce qui te fais rire ?demanda l'ancien hokage

-tu es tellement stupide que tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que nous sommes dans mon illusion répondit-il en lui lançant sa langue

-faux cria son « amie » en riant et en attrapant sa langue le fit tournoyer autour d'elle et le lacha en direction d'un arbre

-que veut tu dire ! Nous sommes dans une illusions! N'essaie pas de le nier

-je suis d'accord nous sommes dans un illusions mais pas dans la tienne la mienne

-impossible tu était nulle en gejutsu dit-il en se relevant

-Tsunade peut être mais moi je suis le maître des illusions dit-elle mystérieusement en s'approchant

-bon sang mais qui est tu ? Dit orochimaru statufié par le regard froid que lui lançait cet inconnu pourtant si familier

-itachi uchiwa pour vous tuer monseigneur murmura -t-il en terminant sa transformation et transperçant le brun aux teint cireux d'un sabre qu'il gardait caché dans son dos. Au village les combats faisait rage tous c'était transformé en démons avec ou sans queue sauf Sasuke et sakura qui s'était réfugiés dans une petite grotte que Sasuke avait découverte lors de sa breve visite à Konoha bis. Malgré leurs forces supérieur que se soit militairement ou numériquement les opposant se firent massacrés au bout de quelques minutes leur effectifs était reduit de moitié, pourtant alors que le démohn renard allait donner le coup de grace a son homologue s'écroula rapidement suivit de tout les villageois. Passé le premier effet de surprise les conquérants regardèrent autour d'eux pour savoir qui avait tué orochimaru. Tsunade - qui avait repris son apparance- revint a ce moment en tenant la tête de son ancien ami comme un trophée. Quelques jours plus tard alors que tous était rentré chez eux et que le calme était revenue dans le monde des ninjas le double trio faisait du shopping -sous l'insistance des filles-soudain Naruto Sasuke et sakura s'écroulèrent par terre et avant que quiconque puissent réagir ils brulèrent. Quand le feu prit fin ils ne restait plus rien de leurs amis.

-Tsunade -sama , Tsunade-sama hurlèrent le trio

-que se passe -t-il ? Demandat-elle en se réveillant vivement

-nos « originaux » sont partis en flamme exposa tranquillement nruto tandis que sakura retenait sasuke

-oh ! C'est tout ?

-comment sa c'est tout ? Tu es completement jetée la vieille ? Explosa Sasuke

-ah mais oui ! Ils ont du retourner chez eux ! C'est cela Tsunade-sama ? Demanda sakura

-non ils sont partie c'est vrai mais j'ignore ou mais surement pas chez eux après tout leur voyage vient juste de commencer. Dit-elle mystérieusement


	7. nouveaux monde

Monde éternels

Chapter 6

Après plusieurs mondes horribles -dont un ou les étudiants devenait professeurs et vice-versa - ils arrivèrent dans un monde ou …..ou l'amour était vénéré -enfin c'est soit sa soit ce monde est constitué uniquement de barbie-. Après plusieurs minutes ou ils s'habituèrent a cette couleur pour le moins criarde,notre trio s'aventura dans ce qui semblait être une ville. Un habitant vint les saluer.

-bonjour mes cheris! Avez-vous trouvez l'âme sœur ?

-non ! Répondirent-ils en chœur

-non? Et bien vous avez bien fait de tomber sur moi je travaille dans la recherche et je peut vous la trouvez pour rien du tout de toute façon se n'est pas comme si cette recherche était payante ! Hi hi

-excusez moi mais qui etes vous ? Pourquoi tout est rose ou rouge ici ? Et pourquoi dites vous que cette recherche n'est pas payante.

-ah vous vous venez d'arrivez sa se voit. Je m'appelle albus mais tout le monde m'apelle alb ou albi. Tout est rose ou rouge parce que c'est la couleur de l'amour. Et enfin l'amour est la chose la plus importante au monde pourquoi la ferait t-on payer ?

Tout les trois échangèrent un regard interloiqués mais ne purent poser plus de question qu'ils se firent pousser sans effort par albus qui le mena à une machine rose qui était surplombé d'un cœur transpercé cclignotant .

-bonjour dit la machine alors qu'ils entraient veuillez ne pas bougez je vais vous analyser afin de connnaitre votre âme sœur

Après avoir dit cela un flash aveugla notre trio puis la machine déclara d'une voix chantonante qu'elle avait détécté les âme sœurs. Puis avant qu'ils puissent réagir elle noua un ruban autour du poignet de Sasuke et Naruto. Au même instant les deux concernés s'écroulèrent une douleur fulgurante parcourant leurs corps sous les yeux effrayés de sakura et ceux attendris des passants.

-n'Est-ce pas magnifique ? Dit leur guide forcé un sourire béa aux lèvres

- pardon ? Dit la rosée en le regardant comme si il était devenu fou

-mais oui vous venez d'arrivez. En fait le ruban qui est en train d'infiltrer la peau de vos amis délimite leur séparation.-Il explicita sa pensée voyant la jeune fille completement perdue- vos amis ne pourront plus s'eloigner l'un de l'autre sinon il mourront c'est aussi simple que sa.

-quoi ! S'écria -t-elle mais c'est horrible

-mais non enfin c'est l'amour répondirent en chœur tout les passants

Sakura rengarda ses amis puis réagissant enfin elle demanda a albus de s'occuper de ses amis pendant qu'elle rendait visite au maire . Après avoir demander son chemin une bonne demi douzaine de fois elle entra en trombe dans le bureau du dirigeant.

-mademoiselle! Enfin un peu de tenue s'insurgea ce dernier.

-vous …qu'avez-vous fait a cette et ses habitants ?

-mais rien du tout je leur ai juste fait connaitre l'amour.

-arretez de vous fiche de moi vous les avez drogué la question est pourquoi ?

-voyez -vous il y a encore peu de temps cette terre était une terre de haine et de souffrance j'était le seul a croire en l'amour. Et un jour j'ai trouver cette machine capable de faire trouver l'amour a tout ses idiots et depuis pour me remercier ils m'ont couronner maire

-mais que faites vous de votre rêve d'amour ? Demanda sakura perdue

-disons que j'ai joint l'ambiton aux sentiments déclara-t-il en ricanant

-monstre !


	8. explication

Monde éternels

Chapter 7

-pourquoi me dites vous cela ?demanda -t-il interloqué

-vous bafouez les sentiments pour dirigez le monde vous mécoeurez ! Dit-elle avec un mépris évident

-certes mais vous ne direz rien a personne puisque je vais vous tuer dit-il avec un grand sourire

-sa sa m'etonnerais dit une voix glaciale

-oh voyez vous sa et qui va m'en empêchez ? Demanda le maire moqueur en se retournant voyant Naruto et Sasuke toujours attaché par le ruban

-elle-même tiens vous la prenez pour quoi ? Elle va vous mettre une derouillée en moins de deux. Hein saki! répliqua Naruto

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de mettre en pratique ce judicieux conseil. Quand le maire se reveilla il était attaché sur une chaise le trio le regardant d'un air méprisant .

-comment avez-vous fait pour résister aux rubans ?demanda le maire

-très simple ! Nous sommes des ninjas surentrainés il nous est facile de contrer ce genre de drogues

-et aussi votre drogues sert a créer un sentiment d'amour envers la personne qui est accroché à l'autre bout et moi je l'aimais déjà . Expliqua Sasuke le rouge aux joues

-moi aussi je t'aimais déjà dit Naruto les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisés par l'émotion.

-QUOI ? Demanda sakura abasourdie

-eh eh eh je vois tu es la cinquième roues du carosse ricana le maire

-toi tu te tais et tu répond lui dit abruptement sakura

-il faudrais savoir soit je me tais soit je répond je ne peut pas faire les deux choses en même temps

-REPOND crièrent -ils en chœur

-bon que voulez vous savoir ? Dit-il un peu amusé par ces visiteurs insolites

-comment pouvez vous manipuler ainsi le cœur des gens ? Débuta Naruto

-mais je ne le manipule pas la machine analyse réellement votre personnalité et dit si la personne est fait pour vous il n'indique pas que vous etes son âme sœur seulement que vous serez un couple un marche ou pas. Déclara-t-il doctement

-pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

-au dépard c'était pour aider les gens en amour mais je crois que le pouvoir m'est montée à la tête je veut dominer le monde. Excusez moi

-ce n'est pas grave retentit une voix derrière eux

-alb comment sa ce n'est pas grave ? Il vous a trompé .

-nous le savons depuis longtemps mais il nous as aidé a être heureux nous lui devons bien cela ; dit-il sen souriant

-sa veut dire que vous pourriez me suivre dans une guerre visant a convertir tout les peuple? Demanda le maire les yeux brillants d'espoir tandis que albus le libérait sous les regards un peu réprobateurs du trio ninja

-faut quand même pas exagérer dit le villageois un peu embarrassé.

-j'aurais au moins essayé soupira-t-il

-avez-vous essayé votre machine sur vous-même ? Demanda subitement Sasuke

-non,j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé. Pourquoi cette question?

-peut-être que votre envie de pouvoir vient d'un vide affectif qu'il faudrait combler…

-bien merci de nous avoir aidé.

-de rien mais vous etes sur de ne pas vouloir d'antidotes s'inquiéta sakura

-certain merci quand même.


	9. cross over

Monde éternels

Chapter 8

(désolé pour le retard mais en vacances j'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration en plus la je commence un livre et en plus comme je commence le bac j'ai plein de truc à faire pour les cours)

Ps: j'ai fait un cross over Naruto/blue exorcist pour ce chapitre mais y'a pas besoin de regarder le l'animé (ou le manga)pour comprendre

Quand ils se réveillèrent,ils ne virent rien. Que les ténèbres pas une once de lumière ne venait rechauffer cet endroit glacial. Surpris,peu rassuré mais surtout frigorifiés ils se mirent en route esperant trouver une quelqu'onque ame dans ce monde. Malheureusement les ténèbres s'infiltrent partout et plus particulièrement dans les cœurs habités par le monstre aux yeux verts *. Sakura fut donc la première à être envoutés par ce pouvoir. Oh bien sur cela ne se fit pas en jour et une nuit mais lentement silencieusement perfidement de plus en plus de pensée noires l'habitait bien sur elle se hatait de les chasser après Sasuke et Naruto était ses amis. Mais au fond d'elle-même,une petite partie approuvait ses idée et plus ils y en avait plus cette part grossissait. Jusqu'au jour ou elle ne put plus contenir les ténèbres habitant son cœur.

Ce jour là ,un grand vent soufflait les repoussant sans arret vers l'arrière quand tout à coup,la rosée ricana d'un air malveillant en tendant son bras vers ses coéquipiers . Bizarrement ce geste figea Sasuke mais pas Naruto qui fut sauvé par kyubi.

-sakura,que t'arrive t-il ? Qu'as-tu fait à Sasuke ? Demanda le blond un peu paniqué

- ce qu'il m'arrive ? Repeta -t-elle avec une voix sortie d'outre tombe mais il m'arrive que j'en ai assez . Assez de cette solitude. Assez de voir le bonheur à coté de moi sans pouvoir le toucher. Sais -tu ce que c'est que cela fait de voir l'homme que l'on aime heureux avec un autre?

-escuse nous sakura, on ne savais pas mais on aurais du prendre en consideration tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Sasuke nous avons été égoiste.

-c'est trop tard ! Eructa-t-elle tes escuse ne serviront plus j'ai déjà pleinement accespté les ténèbres présent en mon cœur

-tu n'es pas sakura tu es … tu es …..qu'Est-ce que tu es d'ailleurs ?

-tu n'as pas à le savoir pour le moment mais ne t'inquiète pas-tu vas nous revoir. Tandis qu'elle parlait un épais brouillard l'envellopait sous les yeux horrifiés de Naruto qui inexplicablement s'évanoui.

Quand le blond se réveilla il vit un jeune homme brun aux yeux bruns semblant avoir son âge.

-tu es réveillé . On était inquiet .

-qui etes vous ? Demanda Naruto perdu et ou est Sasuke ? Ou suis-je ?

-vous etes à l'academie de la croix vraie au japon, votre ami se repose dans sa chambre j'ai demander a mon frere d'aller le chercher. Je m'appelle yukio okumura moi et mon grand frere rin nous vous avons trouvé près d'ici et vous avons ramené dans ce dortoir il y a trois mois.

-Trois mois ? Vous plaisanter?

-j'aimerais

-Naruto ! s'écria Sasuke entrant en trombe dans la chambre de son petit ami tu va bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

-calme toi Sasuke-kun s'il te plait. Laisse le respirer je vais l'examiner mais après il faudras tout de même l'emmener à l'hopital faire un se peut qu'il y est des séquelles psychologiques après tout ce temps dans le coma.

Après avoir laissé yukio l'examiner Sasuke ,emmena directement le blond accompagné des jumeaux okumura à la séction médecine que comportait l'academie ,et bien que l'on ne détecta rien de grave les médecins préconisèrent une semaine de repos.


	10. gehenna

-ah au fait, ou est sakura ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon réveil. Demanda naruto en cherchant son amie du regard

-je suis désolé de devoir te l'apprendre mais ton amie est la captive de notre père dans la rin sans prendre garde au grand signe de sasuke dans le dos de son petit ami.

-la géhenna ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le blond en regardant ce que faisait le brun

-en fait ce monde est séparé en deux. L'assiah ou la terre et la géhenna ou si vous préférer l'enfer. Expliqua yukio en redressant ses lunettes.

-que tu es intelligent dit rin avec un sourire suintant la lubricité mais tu sais moi aussi je suis très mais alors là très intelligent.

-ah bon j'aimerais bien voir sa. Répondit son petit frère avec le même sourire

-oh oui je vais te le montrer. Dit –il en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de yukio

-euh on va vous laisser dit sasuke en tirant son meilleur/seul/petit ami par la main. A peine eurent-ils fermé qu'ils entendirent des gémissements explicite.

-tu veux faire quelque chose ? Demanda naruto à SON brun.

-pourquoi ne pas aller faire les boutiques ? Peut importe lesquels du moment que sa te fait plaisir.

- oui dit-il avec un sourire lumineux. Mais d'abord on doit aller en géhenna dit-il en levant le poing aux cieux

-je le savais. Soupira l'uchiwa attendons au moins que rin et yukio ait fini leur petite affaire et ils nous conduirons au guide.

-un guide ? demanda naruto quel guide ?

-je savais que tu voudrais aller dans la géhenna donc j'ai demandé à rin et yukio s'ils connaissaient quelqu'un qui pourrait nous y emmener et voila.

Ils attendirent donc que yukio et rin eurent fini pour aller trouver shura kirigakure une exorciste venant de la géhenna. Ils traversèrent dons le portail tous ensemble pour se retrouver dans ce monde de ténèbres et de haine qui avait corrompu leur amie.

-au fait pensa tout à coup sasuke comment on exorcise quelqu'un posséder par un démon ?

-ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, il suffit de le faire fuir et yukio est très doué pour sa. Il suffit qu'il leur montre son arme magique et hop ils fuient tous vers de lointaines contrées bien qu'elle ait un effet tout autres sur moi. Ricana rin sachant pertinemment la réaction que son sous-entendu aurait sur son frère.

-nii-san tu n'as pas honte ? Nous sommes en publique. PERVERS .Protesta le dit frère aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse en rabattant son manteau.

-alors de un sa n'as pas semblé te choquer tout à l'heure et de deux je parlais de tes armes à feu.

-hum et dites moi comment cela se fait-il que sakura soit retenu prisonnière par votre père sa je n'ai pas trop compris. Dit naruto pour changer de sujet.

-vous avez devant vous les fils du roi des enfers. Déclara shura d'un air solennel.

-vous voulez rire ? demanda sasuke en se retenant tant bien que mal de rire tandis que naruto lui étouffait dans son dos.

-qu'est ce qui est drôle ? Et oui c'est vrai ! S'énerva rin

-oh pitié vous ne ressemblez pas à des démons.

-nous sommes des demi-démons, expliqua yukio notre mère était une exorciste et vivait sur assiah alors que notre père était ben était lui.

-et comment ils ont….commença naruto qui avait repris son sérieux pendant l'explication du plus jeune.

- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! s'écrièrent le duo okumura en chœur

-tout d'un ils sentirent une présence à coté d'eux et se retournant ils se rendirent qu'ils s'agissaient d'amaimon

-ben qu'est ce que tu fous …ah non pardon qu'est ce que vous foutez la ? Demanda rin en remarquant Méphisto phèles approcher

-nous sommes dans notre monde la véritable question est que venez vous faire chez nous ? demanda a son tour amaimon.

-en fait c'est notre faute. Et un peu de celle de votre p… dit naruto avant de se faire bâillonner par un yukio plus que nerveux.

-ah la la les enfants vous savez ce que c'est ! dit-il en sentant les sueurs froides couler le long de son cou.

-comment ce fait –il qu'il dise que c'est de la faute de notre père ? demanda Méphisto en fixant l'intrus brun

-il a kidnappé une de nos amies et nous sommes venus la récupérer ! Dit sasuke en soutenant son regard

-hors de question dirent les deux frères en chœur après s'être échanger un regard.

-père ne sera jamais d'accord il la trouve bien trop amusante crut d'ajouter le plus jeune.

-mauvaise idée pensa de suite le brun pensée confirmée par l'apparition immédiate de quatre queue de chakra.

-répète ce que tu viens de dire avorton. Réclama le mini kyubi d'une voix à mi chemin entre l'humain et le démoniaque. Tandis que sasuke faisait reculer leurs amis vers un coin plus tranquille.

Bon ben voila ce chapitre est fini dans le prochain la bataille entre Satan et kyubi non en fait ce sera un truc merdique je ne sais pas faire les batailles enfin bon a vous d'en juger.


	11. note 1

Monde éternels

Désolé mais il faudra encore patienter pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous explique pourquoi le chapitre précédant je l'ai fait à l'école et je l'ai posté depuis la bas et entre temps j'avais completement oublié a cause des devoirs et tout se bon en bref j'ai refait deux fois le même chapitre et vu que pendant les vacances j'ai aucune inspiration on verra sa plus tard.


	12. fin

Monde éternels

Chapitre 9

Kyubi heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver son monde hurla créant ainsi une mini-tornade envoyant Méphisto volé quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier reconnaissant le légendaire démon à neuf queues -qui était le plus fort des démons pendant plus de 20 000 ans avant d'être emprisonné dans le corps d'un nouveau né il y a 1000 ans- tenta de raisonner son petit frère. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ce dernier s'élança armé d'une masse attaqua pas la gauche, le renard s'attendant à cette attaque ayant déjà combattu son mentor dans le passé para assez facilement l'attaque réduisant la masse en miettes. Il en ramassa un bout et le lança sur le démon qui l'esquiva non sans mal mais il ne put éviter la queue qui l'enroula a l'en étouffer.

-mène nous a ton maître ou je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer ! Gronda le démon renard

Méphisto acquiesça et partit sans demander son reste. Le démon animal n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper mais se ne fut pas le cas de sasuke et de ses accompagnateurs qui ne purent que les suivre a distance grâce à la grandeur monstrueuse de kyubi. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle aussi noire que la noirceur de l'âme du pire tueur en série. Soudain un gigantesque feu bleu brûla en face d'eux.

-Qui ose troubler mon repos ? Tonna une voix semblant sortie d'outre tombe

-c'est moi père. Méphisto je suis accompagné des intrus

-accompagné dis tu ? Eh pourquoi cela ? Hurla-t-il

-les intrus sont vos fils et le démon à queue kyubi ainsi quelque un de leurs amis répondit-ils en se tassant un peu plus sur lui-même

-nous avons une requête déclara kyubi d'une voix forte et assurée

-qu'elle est-elle ? Demanda la voix un peu plus doucement

-nous souhaitons que tu nous rendes sakura haruno avec les mêmes facultes mentales ainsi que toute sa force et nous faire rentrer dans notre monde moi, sasuke uchiwa et sakura haruno avec les forces qu'elles soient mentales ou physique.

-qu'aurais -je en échange ?

- nous ne nous mettrons plus jamais en travers de ton chemin. S'écria une voix derrière eux

- bien mais en complément lors de votre mort vous serez mes serviteurs. Dit-il tandis que qu'un tourbillon bleue entourait sasuke, sakura -qui apparut de nulle part pendant l'échange entre le fils et le père- et naruto les ramenant chez eux.

Fin

Bon je sais la fin est pourri mais franchement j'avais plus la motivation ni l'envie pour la finir désolé


End file.
